bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tides of Battle: A Decisive Blow
Ryuzaki was quietly content as he looked up at the stars, admiring the mysteries of the sky. As he dozed off on the ground, he brought his hands behind his head as a makeshift headrest. In another part of the area much farther, Ray Martinez had decided that he was getting rusty with his skills and went there to train as well as not put anyone in harms ways. He was practicing with his blade trying to focus his spirit energy to a small degree in order to maximize the use of his own spirit energy. Ryuzaki's eyes opened slightly as he felt the tell-tale feeling of reiatsu be generated. As Ray continued focusing how much energy he was using, the sword glowed hard as Ray opened his eyes which were glowing. He then sliced down causing a huge shock wave to go for miles making most of the animals including birds to fly away in fear of the power. Ryuzaki felt the jolt of the release, but still was not completely stirred, and perfect ease he continued to doze, though his curiousity was starting to rise. The area was broken as Ray looked at his sword remembering how much he had learned as he then sent out a lion roar echoing throughout the area. He then sheath his sword as he decided to walk home as it was a late night. Ryuzaki's eyes finally fully opened as he watched Ray walk past the spot where he now sat, not bothering to hide himself from this onlooker. Ray took one look then simply walked to the river as he put his hands in and drank some fresh cold water. Ryuzaki quietly pulled out a very modern looking knife, which he tossed between a forward and reverse grip as Ray drank. Ray finished as he looked up at the sky,"Make a move or quit wasting my time." He said irritated. Ryuzaki looked to Ray, "Who said I was looking for a fight? This knife... it's just a memento from someone I knew a long time ago." He pocketed the knife before murmuring, "Your assumptions tell me you aren't overly troubled with the notion of having a fight though, so what is it? Do you seek a fight to test how your training is going?" Ray looked back then smiled as he shunpo'd right at him wanting to give a punch. Ryuzaki paused only to pull from out of nowhere a sword, and plunge it into the ground, before rolling out of the way of the blow. On that instant Ray transformed quickly into his lion form allowing his hind legs to push himself farther right on top of Ryuzaki as he attempted to slash down with his sharp claws. Ryuzaki focused his power into his legs and kicked off with both of them; sending Ray flying. Ryuzaki lazily got off the ground and focused on Ray to see how he would land, still alert despite it all. In the air Ray was sent backwards as he flipped landing on all fours as he then returned to his normal form as he cracked his neck. Ryuzaki merely yawned as he heard the crack. Suddenly Ray focused his energy as he used Shunpo all around him as he created up to twenty replicas of himself as they stood together and all roared sending forward a giant shock wave. A sword appeared in a whirl of dust as Ryuzaki slashed through the shockwave; causing it to miss him as it emanated outward. Ray then jumped up as he rained down energy orbs at high speeds right at Ryuzaki as well as his replicas right at him to try and box him in. Another blade appeared in Ryuzaki's hands, which soon became a whirl of motion as he batted and deflected all of the orbs back at the replicas and Ray; causing an explosion but not harming the warrior as Ray's move was foiled. Ray felt the wind of the explosion as he landed on the ground as he looked at the boy,"Not bad but you still have alot of training to do if your going to face me." Ray said as his eyes turned to lion eyes. Ryuzaki did not let the jab at his pride slow him down, nor enrage him. He had nothing to prove; he would accept the bravado from his foe for now. He stood there awaiting Ray.